Artemis Fowl Fanfiction
by Archangel's Blade
Summary: When Artemis and Holly start dating, they realize that Artemis must become an elf in order to continue their relationship. Chapter 6 has been recently updated, reread it if you haven't already. (January 16, 2013).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story, so I'd like any critisisms or whatever so I can improve my writing skills Thanks!

Disclamer for all Chapters: I own none of the Artemis Fowl world. (I wish...)

-Blade Edge

* * *

Artemis had always thought a romantic relationship with Holly would be impossible. Then, six months ago, he and Holly started dating. There could not be any sexual interactions even though Human and Elf anatomies were very similar. The closest they could get was kissing. Now, Foaly told him there was a way. "It'll be dangerous," he warned. "And painful." Foaly was proposing that, with the help of a new invention of his, that it could be possible for Artemis to become a fairy. An elf to be specific. "It would take time for the magic to start to appear, so don't think you're just going to wake up and be able to do whatever kind of magic you want."

"Obviously," Artemis replied. "You should be able to do minor healings after a couple days, and by the end of the month, your magic should be fully developed. I think," explained Foaly.

"Are you sure about this Artemis?" Holly asked. "You know you will only be able to visit Butler and Juliet after the transformation is done, right?" That was the crux of the problem. How would his mother cope with him just disappearing off the face of the planet? I couldn't tell her, and even if I could she would never let me do this, Artemis realized. But that was a problem for later, if there was one for him.

"You know I would do anything to be with you Holly."

"As you well know," Foaly said, tactfully ignoring what Artemis said. It would not be a good idea to antagonize Holly and Artemis right now, especially since Holly had the new Nuetrino 4000 on her hip now. "This machine, the "transformer" as I call it, cannot ensure that your body will accept the magic, which would kill you."

"Oh, but there is one factor you had not thought to consider," Artemis said. He was thinking back to Hybras and the magic he had stolen.

"And what might that be?" asked Foaly.

"The time stream where I stole some magic. So I am one hundred percent certain that I will survive the transformation to a magical creature a second time."

"Artemis," Holly said, pleadingly. "You know I love you, and you me, but you don't have to do this." She looked as if she were about to cry.

Walking over to her and sitting down next to her, Artemis pulled the petite elf into his lap. " I know I don't _have_ to, Holly, but I am going to do this whether you like it or not," Artemis said.

"I'll just leave you two to talk about it," Foaly said nervously, then walked out.

"I am doing this for _you_, Holly," Artemis told her. "If I _don't_, we will be shunned for the rest of our lives. At least this way I'll get to live as long as you, and the Council won't be able to do a thing about it. Besides, you've got nothing to worry about. I've had magic before and _it_ didn't kill me. Even if I hadn't had magic before nothing could keep me from you. Not magic, not a thousand Opal Kobies, or a million Council members." Holly was stunned. Artemis had never been so open before, not even after they started dating six months ago.

"I know Artemis," Holly said, turning to look at him. "It's just… I can't imagine life without you!"

"Holly," Artemis said, turning her in his lap to face him "You won't ever have to. I love you and I would do _anything_ to save you from the cruelty of the actions of the other that would stem from marrying me as I am."

Not even giving her time to say anything, he kissed her, twineing his fingers into her short auburn hair. Surprized at first, Holly wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

They stayed like this for several seconds, but then Artemis noticed Foaly, Trouble and Juliet, who had come with Artemis instead of Butler, who was recovering from a bad case of the flu, to guard him. Artemis broke off the kiss long enough to find the button to polarize the windows in Holly's office, which she got when she was promoted to Major. Then they resumed kissing, pausing only to catch their breath.

_Artemis has grown so much since I met him that day twelve years ago_, Holly thought._ We've fought Opal Kobi multiple times, Turnball Root, saved the People and rescued the eighth family of the fairies_. Then Artemis leaned in for another kiss and Holly forgot what she had been thinking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Artemis winced in pain as the first needle pierced the skin of his left arm. This, one of twenty shots was the first part of becoming a fairy. The shots would disperse nanites into his system which would target the pituitary gland to make it easier for his body to accept the magic, use it and restore it if he ran out.

"Having fun yet Artemis?" Foaly teased.

"Not a good time Foaly," Holly said. "I will take you out of this room if you cannot stop prodding him." Then she walked over to him and took his hand. "It'll all be okay, Arty. I promise."

"I am fine, Holly. Now I am one step closer to—Ow! That one hurt!" he said, his eyes tearing up in an automatic reflex.

"Aww, is little Arty gonna cry?" Foaly laughed.

"Foaly…" Holly said her hand going down to her Neutrino. Foaly decided that it was a good idea to leave the room before Holly decided to use it on him.

Twenty shots later, they were able to move on the next part. It would involve using the Transformer to alter Artemis's DNA so that it was the same as an elf. First it would sedate him and then change the DNA cell by cell.

"Artemis," Foaly said, reappearing to operate the Transformer, "This is going to sedate you, so please do not fight it."

"Okay" Artemis said. Holly walked over to him and took his hand. "I will keep hold of your hand the entire time, okay?" "Got it." He said sleepily. Ten seconds later, he was asleep. An hour later, the machine was done, but Artemis was still asleep. Foaly, No. 1, who had arrived to do the final step, and Holly talked while they waited for Artemis to wake up.

"So," Foaly said.

"So what?" Holly asked.

"What's the next step, No. 1?" Foaly asked him.

"Well, I'm supposed to change his outsides so he looks like an elf more quickly," No. 1 replied.

"That makes sense," Holly said "The longer it takes, the worse for Artemis, right?"

"Exactly! If we do it the long way it will be much worse on Artemis because shrinking hurts. A lot."

"Holly, you are one lucky girl. Artemis is willing to go through all this because he doesn't want you to be shunned or treated badly in any way at all," Foaly said. "You don't even know how much he has to love you to do this."

"I know, I wish that we didn't have to do this. Maybe now we can truly be together," Holly replied, looking at Artemis.

"Together is such a nice word," No. 1 said. "It can describe some of the best qualities in humans and fairies alike." The little demon was currently sitting cross-legged while balancing on his tail, which he said was a position of power for him.

Suddenly, Artemis sat up and looked around. "What did I miss?" he said.

"Nothing, love," Holly replied. Then Holly leaned over and kissed him. "It didn't kill you!"

"Of course not, Holly. I was in no real danger at all."

"So how do you feel Artemis?"'

"Like I was punched by a bull troll." Then he looked at Holly. "I guess we're both elves now." In response, she punched him in the arm, and then kissed him again, laughing slightly.

"Artemis, There is one more step," No. 1 says. "I must change your physical appearance to that of a elf's so you do not have to go through the transformation the long and painful way.

"Got it," he replied, his face tight.

"You may feel like you are getting stretched and squeezed at the same time. If it hurts too much, just tell me and we'll give you another sedative."

"Okay." Holly grabbed his hand, saying "We'll do this together, okay Arty?"

"Okay."

5 hours later, Artemis stood with Holly and stretched. He noticed that now Holly was just a bit shorter than him. He reached up and touched his ears.

"My God!" he exclaimed. But before he could do much more than that, Holly spun him around and kissed him again. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Overjoyed that they could finally, truly be together, they gripped each other tighter and explored each other's mouths for the first time while sparks flew. Literally.

"Ahem," Foaly coughed and then said "Come on guys everyone wants to see the new Arty!"

"Foaly, you are not allowed to call me that. Artemis growled, then, turning, he linked arms with Holly and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short; the next one will definitely be longer

-Blade Edge

* * *

As soon as Artemis and Holly left the room, cheers erupted from all their friends, even Butler, who Artemis was surprised to see.

"Congrats Artemis!" they all said. Everyone was smiling, even Commander Root. Artemis and Holly blushed while everyone surged up to give them a pat on the back, a hug, or a high-five. They were so rough; Artemis and Holly had to fight to stay linked together.

After about five minutes of this, Butler stepped in and said, "Enough! You're going to squish them!" Everyone stopped, and then Foaly brought out a cake that Cabilline had baked.

It was a special vegetarian cake that said "Congratulations Artemis and Holly!" They were completely flabbergasted; Holly gasped and covered her mouth, and Artemis put his arms around Holly, his eyes gleaming.

"I—I don't know what to say." Artemis and Holly said together.

"How about 'Thanks'!" Chix yelled from the back of the room.

"I do think that would be a good idea," Artemis whispered in Holly's ear.

"Okay," Holly said, clearing her throat. "Well, thanks everyone…" Holly said nervously.

Then Artemis took over and said, "We would like to thank you, Cabilline, for making this wonderful cake—"

"Wait until you try it," Foaly whispered. "It's a carrot cake. With real carrots."

"—and you all for coming," Artemis finished, shooting a glare in Foaly's direction. Then the people started to go talk to each other and to get some cake.

Butler walked up to Artemis and said, "Congratulations Artemis."

"Thank you, old friend." Artemis said, and then: "How did you get here? I thought you were sick."

"I was, but then No.1 came and healed me. I then flew here on the shuttle with him," Butler said.

* * *

Later that night, after the party, Artemis and Holly walked out of the Police Plaza, smiling, hand-in-hand. They were headed to Holly's house where Artemis was staying while the couple searched for a new house.

"It has to be big, and appealing to the eye," Artemis said.

"I can live with that," Holly said "but no more than four acres."

"It also has to have high ceilings so Butler can stay here if he wants," Artemis said, laughing at the thought of finding a house with ceilings high enough for Butler.

"That's true," Holly agreed. "So we are looking at a old house on the outskirts of the city. Oh, here we are, Artemis." Opening the door, Holly walked up the stairs to her apartment.

"I have a queen sized bed, so you don't have to sleep on the couch, if you don't want to."

"Okay," Artemis said, smirking "Tomorrow we need to go shopping, as I have nothing else to wear." He gestured at his pristine Armani suit.

"You are right about that, Arty." Holly teased. "C'mon, I'll show you to the bed." Artemis entered the room and looked around_. Her room was very clean. No surprise there_, Artemis thought. Then Holly grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed.

"Now that you're an elf, it's time to have some fun!" she said, kissing him.

When they were done, several hours later, Artemis looked into her mismatched eyes and said, "Holly, that was amazing."

She grinned at him and replied, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter, review lots so I can improve my writing!

-Blade Edge


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I didn't include a shopping scene in this one because I thought it would be too boring. I might put it in the next chapter though, as a flashback. And please, don't flame me. IF you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it. Unless it will help me become better. So no: "This sucks! You're a terrible writer!" please.

I told you this was going to be longer! Probably the longest yet. Woot Woot!

-Blade Edge

* * *

"C'mon, Arty!" Holly said, dragging him out of the apartment. "I've found the perfect house this time!"

_Oh, great_, Artemis thought. _So_ _were the other two houses we looked at._ The first had ceilings that were too low for Butler; if he visited he would have to bend over at the waist to fit. The second was more of an apartment and only had a ½ acre.

"It is bigger right? And the ceilings are higher too?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, of course!" she replied.

_Holly seems really excited about this one, _Artemis noted. _Maybe it won't be so bad._

"So, where is it?" Artemis inquired, slightly interested.

"About a mile from the Police Plaza, on the edge of the city, just like you wanted," she answered.

"Good," Artemis said. Then, he was absolutely _stunned_ when he saw the house. Except it wasn't really a house. It was more of a castle, towers and all. Artemis was captivated by it and was about to say so, but then he saw Holly.

He hadn't really paid much attention to how she had dressed, being that he was woken up and dragged out the door without even getting breakfast. But now that he looked at her, he noticed that she was wearing the most amazing red dress. It was strapless, and had a slit up to the knee. It also sparkled slightly, probably the result of glitter.

"Wow, Holly." Artemis commented, looking her up and down.

"I know, Artemis! It's simply splendid isn't it?" she said, turning to look at him. Then she noticed where he was looking. "Oh, you meant me, didn't you?" She was slightly nervous, crossing her arms over her chest self-consiously.

"Both, but mostly you," Artemis said, looking into her eyes.

"I don't usually dress like this, but I think this occasion called for it. It's not to girly, is it Artemis?" Holly said.

"No, no of course not Holly," Artemis said. "In fact, I think it looks very good on you."

"Are you sure, Arty?" she asked.

"Of course it looks good on you. You could wear _anything_ and make it look good," Artemis replied. And saying that, he kissed her, reinforcing what he had said.

As they entered the castle, Artemis noticed the high ceilings._ Perfect for Butler,_ Artemis noted.

"Isn't it perfect, Artemis?" Holly asked.

"Yes it is. It's got high ceilings, space and is appealing to the eye. It's got everything I wanted, and more." Artemis answered. "But how much is it?

"Um, about 636 ounces of gold, or 1 million dollars, give or take."

"That is an acceptable price. Where is the owner, so I can pay him?"

* * *

"You're serious, right?" the gnome who owned the place asked. "This isn't some kind of joke?"

"Why would I tell you I wanted to buy it if I didn't intend to?" Artemis asked.

"Well, um… I don't really know. It's just that's happened to me a lot recently," the gnome answered.

"To answer your question, yes, I am going to buy this place." Artemis stated.

"All 636 ounces like I posted, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I am not going to go back on it. The funds should be in your bank by noon," Artemis said. "If they aren't, contact me and we will clear the matter up at once."

* * *

"I can't wait to get all our stuff to the castle, Arty. Aren't you excited?"

"Yes, yes," Artemis said absent-mindedly. _He's up to something,_ Holly thought. _But he's not going to tell me until he's ready._

"Holly, I'm going to take care of something. I'll see you for dinner tonight at Veggie's, ok?"

_Oh My Gods, Veggie's is the most expensive and romantic place in Haven! _Holly thought. _I wonder why he's taking me there?_

As it turns out, 'taking care of something' was buying a ring. More specifically, an engagement ring. He was very nervous about the whole thing, but he displayed confidence.

"Who's the special lady?" the pixie behind the counter asked.

"Her name's Holly and I love her more than life itself." Artemis said.

"Holly Short? Wait, that means you're Artemis Fowl!" the pixie exclaimed.

"Yes and yes," Artemis replied. "Are there any rings you would recommend for a girl like Holly?"

"Well, it needs a chain so when she's flying it doesn't interfere with the speed, and she's not very girly so not very decorated," The pixie said. "So you're looking at one of these three rings." She pulled out three rings to show Artemis. A silver band, a gold band, and a ring with a small sapphire on the top.

"It's perfect," Artemis breathed, pointing to the one with the sapphire. "How much?"

"One gold ingot."

"Good. Here you go," Artemis said, pulling a gold ingot out of the bag he was carrying.

"Thank you," The pixie said

"You too!" Artemis called in reply, walking out of the building.

* * *

Holly walked into Veggie's looking for Artemis.

"How may I help you? The waiter asked.

"Um, I'm here with Artemis Fowl?" Holly said, slightly nervous

"Right this way. The boy is already waiting for you."

"Thank you"

"It is my job," the waiter replied.

Artemis had the evening all planned out. When Holly sat down, a waiter would bring out menus. After they were done, he would signal the waiter to take their plates. Then they would talk for a while, and he would propose. It was fool-proof.

"Hello, Holly," Artemis said

"Hey," Holly replied

"Here are you menus. I will be your waiter the evening," The waiter said. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"We'll just have water," Artemis said. Holly nodded in agreement.

"I will be back with your waters shortly," The waiter said.

When the waiter came back, Holly and Artemis were ready to order.

"Here you are, sir. Madam." The waiter gave them the waters.

"I think we are ready to order," Holly said. Artemis nodded.

"I will have the Vegetarian Ceaser Salad," Artemis said.

"And I will have the regular Vegetarian Salad." Everything here was vegetarian, hence the name "Veggie's".

"Good," the waiter said, writing down their orders. "Your food will be ready in thirty minutes."

Thirty minutes later, the waiter came back with the salads.

"Your orders," the waiter said, and then winked at Artemis. _Hmm, I wonder what that was,_ Holly thought.

"This was really good, Artemis," Holly said when they'd finished their food.

"Yes, it is very good," Artemis said, signaling the waiter to come get their food.

"Thank you," Artemis said to the waiter. "Bring me the tab in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir," the waiter replied.

"Artemis, this was a wonderful dinner!" Holly exclaimed softly, so as not to disturb the people around them.

"Yes, they did a splendid job, didn't they?" Artemis replied.

"Yep. Did you have fun today, Artemis?"

"Yeah, I guess," Artemis said. _I still don't know why he brought me here,_ Holly thought. "Holly, I have an important question for you."

"Yes, Artemis?" Holly said, hardly daring to breathe.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: Hahahaha… a big cliffie for you guys.

-Blade Edge


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I was thinking of doing a single-chapter story on what got Holly and Artemis together. I'm not sure what it's going to be that gets them together, but leave your ideas in the reviews. I'd appreciate it. I'm also looking for a beta. If you want to, PM me and we'll talk.

-Blade Edge

* * *

"Yes," Holly said. "Yes, Artemis Fowl, I will marry you!" Artemis rose up and pulled her to him, kissing her. The patrons around them erupted into cheers, congratulating the now engaged couple. Artemis's hands went around her waist, pulling her close so he could kiss her better.

"Artemis," Holly whispered. "There are people watching."

"And I don't care in the least." Artemis pulled her in again.

"Oooohhh!" everyone said, then, deciding to give the couple a little space, returned to their food, save for a couple perverts. "I think we can have that tab now," Artemis said to the nearest waiter. "I have somewhere to be." Artemis put his right arm around Holly's waist.

"Oh, uh… yessir!" the waiter said, hurrying off to find the waiter with their tab. _Holly Fowl,_ Holly thought. _That doesn't sound so bad. __But that doesn't mean I'll take the name._

Artemis swiped his card across the slot without even glancing at it, only able to look at his fiancé. _She is the most beautiful woman in the world. I could look at her all day, _Artemis thought.

"Um, Artemis, it's time to go," Holly said after he swiped his card across the register. He was staring at her, his thoughts a million miles away.

"Hmm…? Oh, yes, that's right!" Artemis mumbled, startled out of his reverie. Even as they walked out and towards their home, Artemis kept his arm around Holly's waist, shooting glares at anyone stupid enough to look at her the wrong way.

"Thanks for bringing me there, Artemis," Holly said.

Well, I could've proposed to you at McDonald's or something," Artemis replied, smirking.

"I would've said 'no' if you had done that," Holly joked

"Then I'm glad I didn't," Artemis said, suddenly serious.

"Artemis, I'm joking. I would've said 'yes' no matter where you proposed," she said, looking at him. Then she noticed a chain tucked into his shirt.

"What's that?" Holly asked.

"Um… it's the coin you gave me back in the Arctic." He stuttered, pulling it out.

"I thought you gave that to Foaly when we mind-wiped you after the Spiro incident," She accused.

I gave him a fake one I had made with some of the fairy gold I got from your ransom," Artemis said. "Then, while we were chasing Spiro, I had Butler store the real one in a Swiss Bank I own under an alias."

"Clever Mud Man," she said. "I like that." She pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm not a Mud Man anymore," Artemis reminded her "I'm an elf now, just like you."

"D'arvit! Now what am I gonna call you when I'm teasing you?"

"How about 'Artemis' or 'Arty' or even just 'Fowl'?"

"Nah, those are just for everyday use. Give me some time to think about it. I'll come up with a good name for you," she said, grinning

"Well, how about we drop by your apartment and grab some of our stuff while you think?"

"Sounds good," Holly agreed. The couple had been living at Holly's since a couple months after they started dating. Then, as Artemis's stuff started to arrive, they realized that the apartment was way too small.

Now they were headed towards the castle-dubbed Fowl Castle by Artemis-with backpacks on their backs and a box each. Artemis had his Powerbook, a copy of the Book, several gnomish books and 2 spare Armani suits from when he was ten.

Holly's had a Neutrino 2000 and a laser-and-bullet-proof vest from when she was a Captain, a picture of her and Artemis on a picnic that had been taken by Butler, who had insisted on coming along, much to Artemis's dismay, some jeans, her favorite shirt and the Harry Potter boxed set, a story that she liked because the way Mud Men interpreted magic was so ludicrous.

When they reached the door, Artemis put the box down and quickly opened the door before Holly did, because his father had taught him from a you age that you should always open and hold the door for a lady, because it's the polite thing to do.

"You don't have to do that, you know. I'm perfectly capable of opening a door."

"So?" Artemis said.

"So can you let me do it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a man thing. You don't want to know."

"What if I do?"

"Holly, I open the door for you and every other woman because it's the chivalrous thing to do."

"Frond, that is SO annoying!" Holly exclaimed, exasperated. "Just because I'm a girl I can't open a door by myself?"

"No, it's not that, it's just something men do to make women feel special," Artemis said, slightly annoyed that Holly wouldn't even let him open a door for her.

_Why does she have to be so difficult about this? _Artemis thought.

"Or weak." Holly pointed out.

"D'arvit, Holly! Can't you just let me do this one simple thing for you? We need to get inside anyways. All the warm air is flowing out of the house."

"Fine, fine, we'll do it your way," Holly said. "But nothing else, okay?"

"Sure, as long as you allow me to pull out your chair for you when you sit and open your car door for you."

"You know what? I don't care anymore. Do whatever you want," Holly said, obviously frustrated. She stalked off to their room to get in bed.

"Holly, that's not what I meant!" Artemis said, chasing after her.

"Then what do you mean?" Holly spun around, glaring at him.

"I mean, I just want to do nice things for you. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, it isn't. I'm sorry for not understanding." Holly said, trying to control her temper, but Artemis saw right through her attempt.

_D'arvit, she's still mad at me,_ Artemis thought.

"It is fine, Holly. I just—" Holly cut in.

"Don't say another word, Fowl," Holly said.

"Holly, if you don't like it I'll stop. Well, actually I won't, but is it really so bad, me doing things for you?" Artemis said. "I just don't want you to be mad at me. I don't like it."

"Okay, I won't object to it anymore, but only the stuff you said. I don't want you to do everything for me."

"Okay," Artemis replied, relieved that she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Now, come here and get in bed, Artemis." Artemis complied, crawling into bed with her. Lifting her head, she told Artemis to scoot over so she could rest her head on his shoulder. They fell asleep like this, with Holly's head on his shoulder and with his other arm on her waist.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you guys think of it? And what should Arty's new nickname be?

I should be posting six on Tuesday (January 8th, 2013 for those of you reading this after I've posted it) Give me plenty of reviews about how Arty and Holly should admit their feelings for each other; I'll pick the best I find.

-Blade Edge


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Big thanks to HolidayBoredom for Betaing this chapter, and to everyone who reviewed. The info on yawning came from Vsauce on Youtube, go check him out!

The next morning, Holly woke up a little earlier than Artemis. This surprised her because she was usually the one to wake up last. Holly carefully sat up and climbed out of the bed. Tomorrow was Artemis's first day of work. Before the changing procedure had been done, it was decided that Artemis would work with Foaly to develop new weapons and armor for Section Eight after a short recuperation period.

Holly smiled. They were already talking about a new type of Neutrino.

_Artemis must be excited,_ Holly thought. _He'll be in his element._

But Artemis wasn't excited. He didn't even particularly care, but Foaly was the smartest fairy he knew (not that Artemis would ever admit that).

_What is it they say? Birds of a feather flock together?_ Artemis thought.

Artemis sat up and yawned

"Good morning, Holly."

"'Morning, Arty." Holly yawned too.

_I guess yawning really is contagious, _she thought. _Maybe I'll ask Arty._

"Arty, is yawning contagious?"

"It's not like getting sick, but the better you know someone, and the more you're around them, the more likely you are to yawn when they do. It's a pack animal thing," Artemis said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Now, what do you want for breakfast, Artemis?" Holly said, pulling out some choices. "Scrambled eggs, pancakes, waffles, oatmeal?"

"Let's have pancakes," Artemis suggested, knowing that Holly didn't like eggs. "I'll set the table while you make them." To tell the truth, Artemis was glad that Holly had offered to make breakfast; his attempts were usually less than edible.

The table they used was a small one with only four chairs. The full table in the dining hall was much larger, with about fifty chairs and room for ten more. They would only sit at that table when there were more than two guests.

Thirty minutes later, while Artemis was on his Mac Book Pro laptop, he heard Holly calling him for breakfast.

"I'm coming!" Artemis saved his work and shut down his laptop. He was looking forward to breakfast this morning. Holly's pancakes were _the best_ pancakes ever. Then he was off, running down the hall like Beckett on Christmas morning.

"Excited are we?" Holly said dryly. He was bent over, panting from running across the castle.

"Yes….. They… are… amazing," he wheezed.

"Why, thanks Artemis!" Holly was obviously pleased.

"Not… a problem," he gasped.

Holly put the pancakes and some syrup on the table.

"Dig in!"

Holly picked up her fork, not using any syrup at all. Artemis, on the contrary, practically drowned his in the stuff, and proceeded to cut it up.

"Artemis, do you know how much sugar and preservatives are in that stuff? That's just asking for diabetes!"

"And as long as I don't have too much, I'll be fine," Artemis replied, stuffing another mouthful in. "Plus, we only have pancakes once in a blue moon, so I'm good."

"Whatever," Holly was slightly annoyed, but not enough to warrant another fight; it wasn't like he couldn't heal himself if he did.

"What the…?" Artemis managed to say around a mouthful of food and sparks. "What's happening?"

"It's your magic." Holly giggled. "You'll have to learn to control it."

"Okay," Artemis said, concentrating.

This time, when he took a bite, there were no sparks.

"Good!" Holly clapped. "Eventually, it'll become easier and easier until you don't even have to think about it."

"I hope that's soon."

"With your amount of concentration and determination, I wouldn't be surprised if you got used to it by tomorrow."

"So, Holly, what do you want to do today?" Artemis asked through a mouthful of pancakes, fighting to control his magic. There were no sparks.

_Who am I kidding? He'll have this by lunch,_ Holly thought.

"You know, there is this place I got to sometimes, that I've never shown to anyone. You want to see that?"

"Sure, that sounds cool."

"Let me show you the way. We'll fly there and I'll teach you how to fly, killing two birds with one stone. I got this new set from Foaly; they're called the Triple Dex. Foaly basically added another set of wings to the Double Dex series of Koboi's."

Holly visibly shuddered when she said Koboi's name. Artemis saw this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"So, what's this place you wanted to show me?" Artemis asked quietly.

"Here, take this pair of wings." Holly threw him a pair of wings, practically bouncing off the walls at the chance to fly without a mission. "You'll love it."

"You know, since elves used to have real wings, it isn't surprising that you love to fly."

"That's right. Most elves love flying." Holly strapped on her wings, with Artemis mimicking her actions. "I bet you'll love it too."

"I hope so; otherwise this will be a very terrible experience."

The two elves walked out of the door.

"With this helmet attached to your head, the wings will take you up and down, when you think up and down."

"Ingenious."

"To go forward, think 'forward', and to turn, lean to the left or the right. Once you're up in the air, lift your legs up to go up, and push them down to go down. It's very easy." She flew up, down, and around to demonstrate. "Now, come on!" She flew up and north slowly, giving Artemis time to catch up. Artemis ascended, pushing forward, racing after Holly.

* * *

They landed in the middle of a forest, part of Haven's underground forest, with a path leading up a hill.

Artemis, I'm going to blindfold you now." Holly pulled out a piece of black cloth. "I want you to get the full effect when you first see it. No peeking!"

"Is this really necessary, Holly?"

"Yes, now put it on." Holly held the cloth out to him.

"Fine." Artemis snatched the cloth from her, tying it over his eyes.

"Now, take my hand and I'll lead you there." Artemis took Holly's hand and she pulled him along the path to her secret spot. on the way up, Artemis tripped on roots from the trees severall times, only saved by Holly catching him at the last second.

"Here we are." Holly pulled the blindfold off his head. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he noticed how beautiful this spot really was. It was a clearing that overlooked Haven from the top of the cliff. Surrounded by trees on all sides, he noticed a small pond.

"Wow, Holly, this is amazing..." He breathed, turning to take in the beauty around him.

"I'm glad you like it." Holly smiled, walking towards the cliff. "C'mon! What are you waiting for? The view here is great!"

_It certainly is, _Artemis thought, staring at her.

"C'mon, Arty!"

He jumped, then headed over to where she was, and sat down next to her. He gaped when he looked down over Haven; he could see all over it.

"I can see Fowl Castle from here!" Artemis said, gazing out over Haven. Holly laughed, leaning into him. He pulled her closer to him, saying "I have to admit, the view is stellar."

Then they just talked, reminiscing about 'the good old days'.

* * *

"I'll race you back!" Artemis said several hours later.

"You won't win, Fowl!"

_He's getting good at flying, and he's only just started,_ Holly thought._ I'll have to work for this one._

Artemis ascended quickly, taking off towards the castle, leaving Holly far behind. Recovering fast, Holly jumped off the cliff to get into the air faster, and then rocketed after him. Artemis looked behind him to see her catching up to him. He gunned the throttle, reaching speeds of over 300 km/h, determined to win the race.

Artemis reached the house in just under ten minutes to find Holly already there.

"What? How?"

Artemis stared at her, wondering how she had beaten him there; he was sure that Holly had been left far behind.

Holly smirked nastily.

"Magic."

Something was wrong. Holly was never mean, unless you really ticked her off. He noticed two hazes in the background. Turning and rising into the air, Artemis tried to escape, only to see one of the hazes, a pixie who he identified as Mervall Brill, unshield and shoot him. When he hit the ground, sparks whizzed out of his body to heal his wounds.

"That was a blast from my new weapon. I like to call it the 'Neutrino 40,000' because it is 10 times better than anything that fool of a centaur will ever create. You will be unconscious for several hours at the very least." Opal leaned over Artemis as he drifted into the darkness.

"Put him in the body bag and put some cam-foil around it. I don't want anyone to see us." Opal ordered, writing a note for that vile Holly.

It read: _I have Artemis. Come to E7 with three metric tons of gold, and I will let you live. Come alone. If you bring anyone, he dies. –Opal Koboi_

* * *

Holly was far behind Artemis, not even trying to win the race anymore. Even if she flew at top speed, Artemis was too far ahead. So she flew at about 150 km/h, taking in the city below her.

_I never just get to fly without a reason. Good thing the Concil voted to make flying legal in Haven, _Holly thought. When she reached the castle, she noticed the door was open

_Hmm. Artemis rarely ever forgets to close the door,_ Holly reflected.

Walking into the house, Holly called, "Artemis! Where are you?"

Out of the corner she saw something that was bright white. She turned towards it and picked it up. It was a note.

_Maybe Artemis had to go somewhere, _thought Holly, reading the note.

"Oh, no!" Holly gasped, reading the note again. "I have to get Trouble!"

Holly ran towards the Police Plaza, pulling out a communicator. She called Trouble.

"Trouble, I'm coming to the Police Plaza. Meet me at the front. Koboi is back and has Artemis."

"What?"

"And get as much gold as you can. We're going to need it. I'm almost to the Plaza, so I'm gonna hang up."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," said Foaly. "Koboi has Artemis, and she's told you to bring three tons of gold to her or he dies? You do realize this is a trap, right?"

"Yes and yes," Holly explained, "but what choice do I have? I can't let Artemis die!"

"Here's an idea: coat two tons of tungsten in one ton of gold. Then we won't need as much gold. Then Trouble and the top ten Section Eight agents follow behind you in shimmer suits to knock out Koboi and her cronies as soon as they are in sight!" Foaly exclaimed triumphantly . "We can have you guys there in an hour."

* * *

"So," Root started. "You, and your 9 other team mates, Holly, and I will be going on a very important mission." He looked each of them in the eye.

"It's very important that we are sucsessful in this mission," Holly continued for Root. "If we fail, Opal Koboi will take over the world, and Artemis Fowl will not be there to help us, because Opal has him and if we don't deliver three tons of 'gold' to her by midnight, she'll kill him."

"Any questions?" Foaly asked.

"No, Foaly. Why on earth would we have any questions?" Vinyaya asked sarcastically. "Why does Opal have him in the first place?"

"Because I left him alone for five minutes and she got him while I was gone." Holly looked miserable.

"Oh," Vinyaya said, feeling bad now that she saw how awful she looked.

"Now, if no one has any more questions, we'll get preparing." Root said, and by the way the commander looked, it said no one had better have any questions.

A/N: I took out the last part, because I decided to do something different with Chapter 7, so that's why it isn't here anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: So, here's Chapter 7. Sorry for the late update, I really have no other excuse except I was to lazy to. I did make some changes to Chapter 6, so if you haven't read it yet, go ahead, because this chapter will not make sense.

Disclaimer: I figure after 7 chapters it's time to update the disclaimer. I still don't own Artemis Fowl, and I don't think that that's going to change anytime soon (again, I wish).

* * *

Artemis woke up in a dark room. He looked around, wondering where he was. Then the memories came back in a rush of realization.

_Butler is going to kill me when I get out of here. I was careless,_ Artemis thought.

"Ahh, our bait has woken up, I see," Opal said through a speaker. " I do hope our dear Holly takes it."

"Still up to the same old tricks, are we, Opal?" Artemis retorted. "This is what, the fourth time you've tried to get revenge? I have to say though; I do understand your addiction to the truffles. They were quite delicious.

"Shut up, you!" Opal shrieked. "I will have revenge for that!"

"Ah, but you can't. Not yet at least. You still need me to get to Holly. If you kill me now, Holly will kill you, and without magic, there really isn't any coming back from that." Artemis further prodded her.

"I may not have magic, but you do, so if I were to torture you, you would just heal," Opal said, laughing manically.

"Holly, Butler's here." Foaly's voice came from the small speaker in her office. It was the same place where Artemis had told her he was going to become an elf. "He wants to see Artemis."

"Tell him." She put the Neutrino 4000 rifle in a duffle bag and a handgun on her hip. "I'll be there in a minute. Hold on and don't let him kill you until I'm there. I want to watch," she teased.

The second she walked into the Ops Booth, Butler picked her up so he could look into her eyes.

"Where is he? Why weren't you there?" he almost yelled. He was frantic, looking slightly panicked.

"He beat me in a race and Opal took him while I was catching up," she explained. "I'm sorry Butler; I failed you." Holly was on the verge of crying, wracked with self guilt.

_If I hadn't gone so slowly, I might have been able to save Artemis, _she thought, ashamed.

"Wait. Artemis beat _you_ in a race?" He had never thought Artemis would be good at flying; in fact, he thought Artemis would have been terrible, just like he was in just about every physical thing that he tried. That was Butler's job.

"Yeah, he's a natural. I only had to tell him the basics and he was doing well. He told me that when we got back that he wanted to learn how to do the trickier stuff," she replied. "Do you want to go with us? Foaly had a Neutrino made especially for you in his spare time."

"Yeah, sure I'll come along. Beats using the old 2000 that's too small for me back at the Manor," he replied.

"Come on, I'll take you to the armory; it's got everything you could ever think of. Besides the Neutrino, we had several other weapons and armor made for you. A rifle and a laser-and-bullet-proof vest to name a couple." They walked into the armory. "We also have a shooting range you might like. It's got 3-D moving targets too. You game?"

"Definitely. Wouldn't miss something like that for the world."

"Here's your Neutrino and vest. The armory is past the door to the right. What do you want the target to be? I can set it from here."

"Opal," he almost growled. He put the fire setting on the Neutrino to high and started to pound the targets that popped into existence. If one got close, it got pistol whipped or its neck was broken. He ever killed one with his pen, which turned out to have a spring-loaded blade.

Holly was amazed by his fierceness. If she hadn't seen what she did, she wouldn't believe it.

Opal grabbed a whip off the wall of torture instruments that folded out. One of Koboi's human minions rolled Artemis onto his back and tied him down so that he couldn't move.

He could see the whip coming down out of the corner of his eye.

BANG!

He screamed, straining against his bonds. Blue sparks rose out of his skin to heal him.

BANG!

He screamed again, writhing in pain. Again the blue sparks healed him.

She whipped him ten times, and each time the sparks healed him, except for the last time. The last time he only had enough to partially heal the wound.

"We're going to take you topside to restore you magic, Arty boy, and next time you'll last longer," Opal threatened (A/N: she's quite a small town in France, isn't she?).

"Let's go!" Trouble shouted as Holly and Butler walked out of the shooting range. "We're on a tight schedule!" He ran towards a large shuttle.

"We're coming!" she called back, running down the hall with Butler jogging easily beside her.

_Looks like No.1 did a little more than cure his flu, _Holly thought. _It must have given him ten years back._

He wasn't even out of breath as they reached the LEP op shuttle.

Artemis woke up outside. Keeping Butler's training in mind, he continued breathing deeply, to trick anyone watching into believing he was still asleep. His eyes opened just a slit.

Seeing no one, he scrambled forward, bringing himself into a standing position as he went. He noticed a pair of wings on the ground by a tree. He zig-zagged forward, knowing there were enemies nearby.

ZAP!

Artemis fell to the ground, twitching slightly.

"Are we trying to escape?" Opal whined mockingly. "I have to admit, you did well, trying to escape as you did. Too bad for you, it wasn't good enough."

"You can't exactly blame me, can you?" Artemis grunted, recovering the ability to talk. "You are a very considerate host."

"Me, a bad host? Surely not!" Opal exclaimed, almost indignant.

"So, when was torture a normal and okay thing to do? I was of the opinion that it is a bad thing."

"Oh, but I do it too all my guests, so it's not that special," she said, laughing insanely. "Now, let's get your magic back so I can torture you some more."

That was when it clicked. Night-time, tree, river; check, check, and check. They were going to force him to do the Ritual so he could be tortured them some more.

As he performed the Ritual, he prepared to turn and _mesmerize_ them.

"I return you to the earth," Artemis whispered. "and claim the gif that is my right."

Artemis turned around and got ready.

"Mervall, Descant. Shoot Koboi," Artemis said, his voice layered with the bass and alto tones of the _Mesmer_.

They were obviously struggling, but Artemis had a strong will, and had just completed the Ritual. The veins in their thin skulls throbbing, the twins turned and shot Koboi, who fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Now, shoot yourselves."

_It is a good thing that they are all human now, otherwise I would've lost all my magic, _Artemis thought.

Then he turned and fired up his wings, flying towards Tara, which was only a few miles away.

_This must be the site I captured Holly at,_ Artemis mused. _It's the closest site to Tara._

He reached Tara just a few minutes later.

"Opal Koboi… at the….Ritual site… unconscious," he panted, tired from the speedy flight to Tara. The gnome at the desk started in surprise.

"And just who are you?" he asked, not believing him.

"Artemis… Fowl," he said, still gasping.

"Artemis?" He turned around

"Holly?" The petite elf slammed into him, hugging him tightly.

"Holly," he said, trying to pull her off so he could breathe. "You're choking… me."

"Oh. Sorry." She let go, blushing as everyone in Tara looked at her. Artemis took a deep breath, and then kissed her. He poured all the desperation, pain, and loneliness of the last few days into it.

"This guy," the gnome told him, pointing towards Artemis, who was still kissing Holly, "said Opal Koboi is unconscious at the Ritual site."

"Artemis, sorry to rain on your parade, but we _have_ to get Koboi _now_, we don't want to lose her again," Root stated. Holly wanted to agree, but Artemis was more important right now, and she was going to give him all the love and attention he so desperately needed.

"Holly, you are _not _helping things," Root moaned.

"Here, commander. I can help." Butler said, moving to pull them apart.

Surprisingly, Butler couldn't even pull them apart.

"Commander, why don't we let them stay back? I'm sure Artemis is exhausted, and someone needs to stay back to watch him. Who better than Holly?" Trouble asked.

"Fine, fine," Root conceded. "You might be right about that. Let's go, everyone! We need to find Koboi before she wakes up and takes off!"

"I would agree to that," Artemis said as he turned away from Holly to talk to them. "I really don't want to go back there, and I would like to spend some time catching up with my fiancé.

"Everyone grab a pair of wings! We've got some criminals to put in cuffs," Root ordered.

"Artemis, why were you at the Ritual site anyways?" Holly asked.

"They were torturing me, and when I ran out of magic they brought me up there so I could do the Ritual," Artemis told her.

"That's horrible! I'll kill Koboi!" she said, her voice rising with every word. Holly's face was so red, it put Root to shame.

"Holly, it's fine. The past is the past, and there isn't anything we can do to change it. Plus, we wouldn't want to prevent Opal from getting her full 5000 year sentence, now would we?" Artemis asked.

Holly smirked, calming down noticeably. "No, we wouldn't. But nothing will stop me if she resists arrest."

Artemis laughed. It was a real laugh, with a real smile. "I wouldn't think of it."

_I like it when he smiles like that,_ Holly mused. _He should do it more often._

"How'd you escape?" Holly asked

"When I did the Ritual, I turned and _mesmerized_ Mervall and Descant, who weren't wearing Koboi's reflective contacts. Since they're human, I was able to do it without using my magic," he answered.

"Good job, Artemis! Usually it takes several years of study to learn how to do the _Mesmer, _and then it's still hard," Holly told him.

"What do you think I did in my spare time?"

"That still doesn't explain how you were able to do it on your first try."

"I've had practice, what with _mesmerizing_ my parents."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. We still have to tell your parents that you're getting married, you know. Maybe they'll be able to help us."

"Maybe."

Root and the Section Eight agents walked in, with Butler and Trouble in the back. "D'arvit, they escaped!" Root told them.

"What? They were supposed to be out for eight hours!" Artemis exclaimed. "Maybe they had it on the low setting; that could affect the knockout time."

"It does on mine," Foaly said through Root's helmet speakers "so it stands to reason that it would on Koboi's weapons too."

"Okay, well that doesn't matter right now. Trouble, get the rest of Retrieval One up here and ready to search for Koboi." Root ordered.

"Okay I'll call my brother; he's at the Police Plaza right now," Trouble said, pulling out a communicator. "Grub? Yeah. Get Retrieval One and come to Tara. What? Yeah, sure. Whatever."

In the tree, hidden with a new camfoil sheet she designed herself, Opal Koboi and her minions hid in the tree, waiting for the LEP guard Root had left to leave.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Please review, critisisms are welcomed, and flames are accepted; they keep me warm at night :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: I'm really sorry for the super late update, I had really bad writers block until a couple days ago, and then pumped out most of it yesterday and today. To warn you, this chapter is extremely graphic, from minor sex references to flat out violence. If you don't like that stuff, don't read. Anyways, on with the chapter.

**Opal Koboi's Hideout, the day after the escape.**

"You idiots! Fools! And, for Frond's sake, weren't you wearing the reflective eye contacts?" I specifically told you to!" Opal shrieked. "Now Fowl is gone, and there is almost zero chance of getting him back!"

"Yes, mistress," the twin pixies said submissively.

"I think you two should have a punishment. Go get me a nettle smoothie and a box of truffles while I decide what it will be," she ordered.

"Yes, mistress," they said again, not looking forward to it.

"Very good."

**Fowl Castle, several hours after escape**

Artemis plopped down onto the couch.

"I'm exhausted, Holly," he moaned, looking over at her. She had just gotten out of the shower, and thus had a towel wrapped around her chest.

"Yeah, me too," she agreed through a yawn. "Why don't we hit the hay?"

"'Hit the hay', Holly? Really? There isn't any hay in here, as far as I can tell." Artemis hated sayings like that. "How about, 'let's go to bed'?"

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "Let's 'go to bed', then." She made quotation marks with her fingers.

"That was extremely childish," Artemis said. He started to mutter under his breath. It sounded like 'You'd think she was the younger of the two of us'.

"What was that? Holly asked in an overly sweet voice. The one that said 'I'm giving you a chance to pretend you never said anything, so don't screw it up'.

"Nothing, nothing," he replied meekly.

"Good. We wouldn't want to insult our fiancé, especially when said fiancé is a Major in the LEP."

"We definitely wouldn't want to do that. Now, Holly, come on into bed," Artemis agreed, climbing into the bed.

* * *

"I have decided your punishment," Koboi said. "You will fight a bull troll with one Neutrino 2000."

The pixies jaws dropped.

"But, mistress…" Descant began.

"No buts, Whoever survives will stay my minion, and if no one does, oh well. Some lucky fairy will get a job."

Their jaws dropped again. Opal was being extremely cruel.

* * *

Descant was running for his life. Mervall had already been eaten, and with him his only chance for survival. The surviving twin supposed the should have felt something, maybe grief, but he just felt empty. Now it was only a matter of time until Descant was killed and eaten too.

"D'arvit! Why did I forget the contacts? I'm so stuipid!" he panted.

The troll caught up, and claws extended, he hit the pixie with all the force in his body, as well as the momentum he built up from running after him. Descant never had a chance.

* * *

"How delightfully gruesome!" Opal cheered, clapping her hands. "Now I am rid of two incompetent minions. Michael, find me two new servants."

"Yes, mistress." The human manservant left to find suitable replacements.

When Holly woke up, she found Artemis on his new LEP work computer.

Typical, she thought.

" 'Morning, Arty," she yawned, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Good morning, Holly. Did you sleep well?" Artemis asked, turning the chair to face her.

"Does this answer your question?" she answered, drawing him in to a long, lingering kiss. She climbed onto his lap.

"No." Holly pouted. "Maybe you should try again," he continued. Holly was more than happy to oblige.

"Mmm," Holly said, rocking slightly on Artemis's waist. He moaned into her mouth.

"Holly…" Artemis tried to say, but was silenced by her rocking on his waist again. "We have to get ready for work…" Another moan

"I think they can wait, seeing as this is your first day back," she shot back, pulling him onto the bed.

"It's still my first day of work," the male elf tried to protest.

"We'll say you slept late," she said, flipping him so she was on top. "You did just escape from a homicidal pixie-human who was trying to kill you—

Artemis shuddered.

Holly plowed on, oblivious to his reaction. "so I think they'll understand."

The taller elf gave in, letting her have her way with him.

* * *

Artemis walked into the Ops Booth, having just come from Holly's office.

"Sleep late?" Foaly asked, turning away from his computers.

"Not exactly," Artemis answered, sitting down next to him.

"No? let's see… slightly ruffed hair, late to work girlfriend, gone for two days…" he mused. "Did you have sex with Holly?"

Artemis turned as red as a beet; he would put Root to shame.

"Maybe…"

"Ha! I should have guessed. But don't worry, I won't tell a soul," Foaly promised.

"I will infect your precious computers with a very destructive virus if you do," Artemis warned.

"You won't have to," Foaly told him.

"Good, now we can get to work."

Foaly and Artemis worked for hours fleshing out Artemis's armor idea. It was made of a material similar to Kevlar (A/N: rhyme not intended), so it eliminated the need for a vest, and it could shield the user if they ran out of magic.

"When are you going to propose?" Foaly asked.

"Well, um, I already did. We were going to wait until we had it all planned out, but now you know, so I'm sure that everyone in Haven will know by the weekend."

"I won't, I promise. Centaur's honor," Foaly pledged.

"I'm supposed to trust that?" Artemis asked with a smile.

"Honestly, Artemis, I'm hurt," Foaly pouted. "We'll shake on it, okay?" Foaly held out his hand to Artemis.

Artemis took it. "Fine. But if you tell anyone, I'll use that virus I told you about."

"Okay, okay, don't worry about it," Foaly whinnied.

* * *

Holly was swamped with paperwork. An after action Recon report from Chix she was supposed to read and sign, plus a million other pointless things. She would be here all day

Holly groaned.

I'm going to see Artemis, Holly thought. Maybe he's doing something interesting.

She walked out of her office and into the Ops Booth, which was right across the hall.

"Hey, Arty," Holly greeted him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Hey, Holly," Artemis said, using a slang word for perhaps the third time in his life.

"What am I, troll dung?" Foaly asked. "I mean, I know you guys are getting married and all, but that's no excuse to ignore you favorite centaur."

"What did you say? Who told you?" Holly demanded.

"I did," Artemis answered. "He asked me when I was going to propose to you, and well, I didn't want to lie to me, because you yourself told me no more lies."

"This is one of those times when you do lie, Artemis," Holly told him.

"I was just following our orders," Artemis replied innocently. "It's your fault for telling me not to lie."

"You do realize that Foaly is going to tell everyone now, don't you?" Holly said exasperatedly.

"I won't!"

"You will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Stop!" Root barked, walking into the Ops Booth. "Minerva killed Trouble!"

"What?" Holly exclaimed.

"I said—

"I heard what you said, Commander. I just don't believe it."

"She sent us an email saying that she did it because Holly stole her 'boyfriend'"

"No, no, no, no, no! She can't get away with that! Trouble can't die!" Holly yelled, storming out of the Ops Booth. "I'm going to go get her."

"Holly, I already have three Retrieval teams on it," Root informed her.

"I don't care!" Holly replied, continuing to go forward.

"Holly, this is what she wants you to do. She kills someone you love, you come after her, she kills you. And I'm not going to let that happen. I love you too much for that," Artemis said, grabbing her around the waist.

"I don't—

Artemis spun her around and smashed his mouth against hers, kissing her roughly. Holly started to cry, sobs wracking her frame. Artemis broke off the kiss.

"It'll all be okay, Holly," Artemis crooned. "Let it all out. I won't judge you." Artemis put his arms around her, and she cried into his shoulder.

"You're going to want to see this guys," Foaly called.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"Minerva tortured Trouble before she killed him," Foaly answered. "I thought you might want to know."

"I—I've got to watch it, okay?" she told Artemis, tears leaving glistening trails down her cheeks.

"If you are, than so am I," Artemis replied.

(A/N: this is where the nasty stuff starts. Skip it if you don't like that kind of stuff.)

Foaly went back to the Ops Booth and started the video before Holly, Artemis and Root got there. He watched, horrified, as Minerva slowly cut off each of Trouble's fingers and toes, one knuckle at a time.

The three elves came in as Minerva castrated Trouble.

"Oh, gods, no," Holly whispered. "This can't be happening."

Trouble screamed, his magic trying in vain to heal his wounds. They watched as she removed every limb, one joint at a time. She even went so far as to cut out individual bones in her hands and feet.

Two horror filled hours later, Trouble was nothing but a torso and a head with no eyes, ears, teeth on a tongue. He thrashed around, trying to escape this nightmare. It seemed to him as though a special new level of hell was created specifically for him, and he didn't even know what he had done wrong.

Minerva laughed at his wiggling. She finally decided to end the torture, but still made him die in the slowest way possible; she cut open his stomach and laughed some more as the elf thrashed more, blood spurting out of arteries.

"Now you see what happens to people who mess with Minerva Paradizo," she yelled at the camera.

Holly screamed; seeing Trouble so utterly destroyed and dying was too much.

The female elf's mind still didn't really comprehend the horror in front of her. Trouble, the one who was always there for her, couldn't be dead. Trouble, who always helped her through tough times. The one whose shoulder she cried on when there was no one else to turn to, couldn't be lying there, on that cold metal table, dying, with no one to comfort him. He always supported her, even when she started dating Artemis, even though he didn't approve.

Once again she buried he head in Artemis's Armani suit. His arms went around her automatically, which soothed her somewhat.

"She's going to die Artemis," Holly sobbed. "I'm g-going to kill her."

"You can't do that Holly. If you did that, you would go to jail, and what would I do without you?"

"She'll have to deal with fairy law, so she gets to go to prison for eight hundred years anyways," Root told her.

* * *

Minerva was currently picking a new pair of pants and a shirt, as blood had gotten all over her when she was torturing Trouble.

_That vile creature had the nerve to bleed on me,_ Opal thought. _Or at least the body I am possessing._ Then someone grabbed her from behind and put something over her mouth.

_Chloroform,_ Opal thought as she faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

She woke up in a prison cell being screamed at.

"How could you?" Holly screamed. "He never even did anything to you!" She broke off, sobbing. Then Artemis walked over and she cried into his neck.

"I hope your plan wasn't to make me love you back, Minerva. Even if I had, what you did makes me hate you more than you can comprehend," Artemis said coldly. "Why couldn't you just let me have this one thing? You were always after me, even after I turned you down. You just couldn't let me be happy, you bastard!" His voice was rising despite his best effort to control it.

"You want to know why? She's over ninety years old, and you aren't even the same species, for God's sake! Some people would even call that bestiality," Opal said, trying to predict what the real Minerva would have said.

"We are now, Minerva," Artemis whispered, as if saying that would make it not true. "I'm an elf now, just like Holly. If you want to pull the same species card, you and I being together would be wrong."

Minerva "couldn't'" believe what he had said.

"What are you talking about? You're human! You can't change that!"

"You didn't notice how short I am now, or the ears?" He moved his hair so his ears were in plain sight. She gasped. "Foaly invented a machine that can change a person's DNA to whatever fairy species they want."

"That's not possible! Modern science isn't—

"Fairy technology is centuries more advanced than humans'." Artemis cut in.

Then Artemis left with Holly, leaving "Minerva" to ponder his words.

* * *

Opal left Minerva's body, which would leave Minerva with all the memories, but she would believe that _she_ had done it, rather than Opal.

It wasn't possible. Minerva couldn't believe what she had done. She had _killed_ someone over Artemis, and she had _enjoyed_ it!

_What is wrong with me?_ Minerva asked herself. _What can I do to fix it?_

What did she have to fix the problem? A pen, some paper, a belt, a bed, a sink, and a hook from when they strung up the prisoners.

An idea formed in her mind. _An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth was what they said, right_?_ What about a life for a life? _she thought.\

Three hours later Minerva was ready. The lights were out and there were no guards to stop her (or heal her).

She dragged the cot quietly to just behind the hook. Then she tied the belt around her neck and attached it to the hook.

Then she jumped to make what little distance from the ground as high as possible.

The last thing she saw was a set of metal bars.

Minerva was found dead the next morning when the guards were checking the prisoners. When they found the note, they immediately gave it to Holly, whose name was on the front.

It read:

Holly—

I understand that you must hate me. What I did, as the guards will have most likely told you, is recompense for what I did to Trouble. I know nothing I could do would make you forgive me, but I would still like to say I'm sorry. I do truly hope you and Artemis are happy together.

-Minerva Paradizo

"What did she do?" Holly asked the nearest guard.

"What?"

"What. Did. Minerva. Do?" she repeated.

"Oh. She hung herself," the sprite answered. Holly froze.

"She _what?_" she asked, as if she hadn't heard him.

"She hung herself last night. When we found the note, we immediately gave it to you. No one opened it." He gestured at the note.

_I have to give this to Artemis, make him read it,_ Holly thought.

"They just let Minerva kill herself?" They didn't try to stop her? Artemis sounded like he was about to explode. "That small town in France deserved every second of her sentence, and then some!" Artemis yelled.

"Artemis, she wrote me a note before she killed herself. I think you should read it," Holly stated.

"D'arvit, Holly, what if I don't want to?"

"Artemis…" Holly threatened.

"Fine. But don't expect me to forgive her," he growled.

"Forgive her? Forgive her? I don't expect you to. I certainly don't," Holly told him. "But I _do_ expect you to read this note, for Frond's sake!"

"Okay, okay," he said, putting his hands up in a gesture of peace.

His eyes widened in surprise as he read the note.

"What did she do?" Artemis asked, almost whispering. He had a feeling he knew, but he needed her to confirm it. "She didn't kill herself, did she?" She didn't answer, but her eyes gave him all the answer he needed.

"I'm sorry, Artemis," she said, putting an arm on his shoulder. "I really am."

"There isn't any need to be." His face started to close off, hiding all the emotions under that cold mask of indifference that Holly hated so much.

"Artemis, please," Holly pleaded. Artemis ignored her, preferring to go back to the work he had been doing before she came in. "Artemis!" the smaller elf turned his chair to face her, slamming her mouth against his. The cold façade he had melted at the touch of her lips against his.

Foaly walked in, the two elves completely oblivious to him, and noticed the two snogging. He then walked back out, unnoticed by the couple.

"Should I?...nah, I'll let them have their fun."

* * *

A/N: So, longest chapter yet, you happy? Again, really sorry for the super late update, between school and my muse dissapearing-Her name's Briana by the way, I forgot to tell you- and writer's block, this chappie was really hard to do.

-Blade Edge


	9. Chapter 8: Trouble Edition

Chapter 8: Trouble Edition

A/N: This is Trouble's part in Chapter 8. I hope you like it!

* * *

_Juliet is beautiful, _Trouble Kelp, LEP Captain thought. _Even more so that Holly. Besides, Holly is taken; it wouldn't do to be pining after her._

But how would he tell her? He barely knew her, so it wasn't like he could just waltz up and kiss her.

_I need a plan, _Trouble thought. _I know! I'll ask her out on a date next time I have a mission in Ireland._

"Kelp! Get your arse over here! You've got a Recon in France and Ireland!" Trouble was elated. He had trouble hiding it. Root noticed it the second he walked in.

"What're you so happy about?" Root demanded. The small grin on Trouble's lips disappeared immediately.

"Hmm…? Oh, nothing, nothing…" he trailed off, embarrassed.

"It had better be nothing, or I'll put Vein on this mission faster than you can say 'D'arvit'," Root warned.

"Where am I going sir?" Trouble asked, changing the topic one that was safer.

"First, to Fowl manor, then to Paradizo Chateau, to check if Artemis Senior has regained his memories, and if Minerva is doing anything illegal," the red-faced elf informed him.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Trouble flew over Ireland with a goofy grin on his face. He was going to tell Juliet how he felt, and no one was going to stop him. Hopefully she would at least agree to go on a date with him.

When he reached the Manor, he landed and knocked on the front do. Fortunately, it was Juliet who answered the door.

"Hey Trouble!" Juliet greeted him excitedly.

"H-hi, Juliet. May I talk to you, privately?" he asked.

"Sure, we'll go around back. There isn't anyone back there right now, so it should be safe," Juliet agreed. She hoped she didn't sound _too_ excited.

"Um, well… JulietIreallylikeyousowouldy oupleasegooutonadatewithme?" Trouble reached the garden in the backyard.

"What? You were talking pretty fast." She hoped he had said what she thought he did.

"Okay, would you please go out on a date with me?" Trouble asked again. "I know a place in Atlantis, and I've got a lot of leave to burn…" He shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"I'd _love_ to!" the human exclaimed. "When are you free?"

"I could use some today, if you're okay with that?"

Yeah, okay! I can do that," the human replied, giving the elf a dazzling smile. Trouble thought he had a heart attack. "What time, so I can get ready?"

"How about 6:30, so I have time to finish my mission at the Paradizo Chateau. Minerva hasn't been the same since Artemis turned her down for Holly," Trouble added.

"See you then, Trouble!" Juliet replied, kissing Trouble lightly on the cheek.

Trouble touched his cheek. "Bye, Juliet." The elf then rose into the air.

* * *

The Paradizo Chateau was quiet, and at the risk of sounding cliché, Trouble would have said, _too_ quiet.

Trouble ran several scans on it, checking to see if anyone was there. Nothing, except one person, who seemed to be Minerva.

"I'm going to check, see what she's doing," Trouble whispered into his mic.

"Roger that Captain," an LEP dispatcher, whose number was 1355, told him, "We're gonna lose you for a few minutes, the flares—" her voice cut off abruptly. Trouble shrugged; he was use to this kind of thing.

_Guess I'm alone on this one,_ Trouble thought.

He flew over to the window, trying to see what the Mud Maid was doing.

Without warning, a man leaned out and grabbed Trouble's shoulders. Trouble panicked, trying to escape, but his shield dropped, which allowed to the stranger to get a better hold on him.

Minerva noticed the commotion outside. The human smiled; her plan was coming to fruition.

Trouble woke up with a bright light in his face. His eyes watered, and he squinted, but then someone removed the light and he could see again.

"Who are you?" Trouble grunted, then tried to sit up, only to notice he was strapped down onto a table of some sort.

"I am Jack Shippe," The man said. Trouble almost cried out in fear, but only decades in the LEP prevented him from doing so. Jack Shippe was one of the two people who had better training than Butler.

Juliet! He had missed the date with her, he noticed when he looked at his wristwatch. She would be _furious_ when he got back.

"You got somewhere to be?" Shippe laughed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Trouble retorted.

"Well too bad, because you're dying today. In fact, here Ms. Paradizo is now."

"Hello, Mr. Shippe," Minerva said in way of greeting. "Let the torture begin."

* * *

A/n: So, how was it? I think it was a good way to do it, and I wanted to do a little T/J. R&R!

-Blade Edge


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: So, this update is really late. I have no other excuse other than pure, unadultered laziness. I will try my hardest to update again as soon as possible, but I make no guarantees.

-Blade Edge

* * *

"Holly, my parents are visiting tomorrow," Artemis informed Holly as she got her sim-coffee. "They just called, okay?"

"Cool! I know it's been a while since you've seen them," Holly replied as she walked over to the table, coffee in hand.

_I need to keep an eye on him. It looks as if he's relapsing, _Holly thought.

"Artemis, are you okay?" she asked him.

"What? I am fine, Holly," Artemis answered.

_Five words, _Holly noted. _He is definitely having a relapse. D'arvit!_

"Okay, then. We've got to get to work or we'll be late, Arty," Holly said, using his pet name. She was one of three people who could call him that and get away with it. The other two were his mother and Juliet.

"Let us be off, then!" Holly now noticed that he was tapping his fingers. She counted each beat when he restarted. Multiples of five.

* * *

Artemis and Foaly were very busy that afternoon working on a new super computer that could take the strain of Foaly's computer system, so he didn't have to have ten different computers running all at once.

Foaly read what Artemis was typing on his screen. It was a detailed report on what they were doing, but the sentences were all in multiples of five.

_Frond damn it! Artemis must be relapsing!_ he thought, worried. _I'll have to tell Holly._

Presently, Artemis turned toward Foaly, but knocked over his cup of water, which spilled all over the super computer, which was on. It sparked, and, unfortunately for Artemis, whose and was in the water, shocked him.

The elf fell onto the floor, unconscious.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Foaly asked Artemis, shaking him slightly.

He stirred. "Who is… ah! Noble steed! Tell me, how have you been?"

Foaly groaned; he could not believe that Orion was back, let alone that Artemis had had a relapse.

"I'm going to get Holly, Orion. Stay here and _do not_ touch _anything_, okay?" Foaly told Orion, walking towards the door.

"As long as you bring the fair maiden back with you, I vow I will stay here and not touch anything," Orion promised.

"She's not a maiden anymore," Foaly sniggered.

"What?! Who would dare touch her purity?" Orion demanded.

"You don't know?" the centaur asked, disbelieving.

"No, what do you mean? Why would I know?" The alter asked.

"I'm sure that Holly will tell you," Foaly replied, walking out of the Ops Booth.

"Fine."

* * *

Holly was walking towards the Ops Booth when she saw Foaly run (or is that gallop?) out of it.

"Holly! Thank Frond!" Foaly exclaimed. "Artemis is having a major relapse! He was helping me build my new super computer when he spilled some water on it and shocked him, which knocked him out and brought Orion, who has no clue that you and Artemis are getting married, among other things."

"What? I thought that they shared their memories!" Holly said, confused.

"Maybe Artemis found a way to block his memories from Orion," Foaly suggested. He looked at Holly closely. "You've got something else on your mind. Why where you coming to the Ops Boot?"

"Is it that obvious?" Holly asked, exasperated.

"To anyone who knows you, yes," Foaly replied.

"Fine. I was going to tell Artemis first, but you aren't going to let it go until I tell you, are you?"

The centaur shook his head. Holly continued nervously, "Well, I—I'm pregnant."

Foaly's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You heard me," Holly growled. "But Artemis is more important right now."

"You're right. Let's go. You can explain your, um, relationship to him. I'm not going to even _try_ to explain," the centaur whinnied.

Holly groaned; she really wasn't in the mood to talk to Orion right now.

_Then again, when am I _ever_ ready to talk to Orion?_ Holly thought.

"Thanks for the help, ponyboy," the elf muttered.

* * *

Orion leaped up when Holly walked through the door.

"Princess! I was told by the noble steed, Foaly, that someone has tainted your purity! Tell me it is not so!" Orion exclaimed. He saw Holly's engagement ring. "Who has stolen your heart, fair maiden?"

"Well, since Artemis has not deigned to let you know, I will," Holly said, sighing. "A little while after you integrated in to Artemis, we started dating. About two weeks ago, he proposed, and I said yes. Since then, he has taken my 'purity' and Artemis had a procedure done to change himself into an elf, as you should have noticed by now." Holly, who noticed a confused look on his face, added, "Pointed ears, short, anything ring a bell?"

"No, no, sweet princess. Artemis is trying to—take over," Orion gasped, convulsing. Holly was worried; she didn't want Artemis to hurt himself.

_I hope he's okay, _she thought.

"Holly—" Artemis gasped. She was by his side instantly. She had been sitting a few feet away, but Artemis needed her.

"I'm here, Arty," Holly crooned. Artemis's chest heaved.

"I kicked Orion out… took him by surprise… he resisted…" Artemis trailed off, gasping.

"It's okay, you're okay now," the female elf whispered, holding him. Weakly, Artemis tried to pull Holly to his other side, where there was more room, but he wasn't strong enough. Holly stood up and walked over to his other side, then sat down and pulled his head into her lap.

"I feel… better now. I don't feel the need to speak in multiples of five anymore! It's good to be myself again, at least for now," Artemis said, but he was still out of breath. "I have an idea. It's a good one. I'll tell you once my plan is finished."

"Already? Shouldn't you wait and recover a little?" Holly asked. "I hope it isn't illegal."

"Holly! I'm hurt!" he said in a mock hurt tone. "I gave that up a _long_ time ago. Other than the occasional art robbery. To give to the museums, of course," he added at Holly's reproachful look.

"Okay. You tell me your plan when you're done with it, right?" Holly asked.

"I want to surprise you, so probably not, if that's okay?" he replied with a smile.

"I can live with that," the major replied, giving him a long, drawn out kiss. "I'm glad you're okay, Artemis." Holly's voice was a little husky.

"Me too." Artemis chuckled.

* * *

Inside Artemis's head, Orion smiled. His job had been to get Artemis together, and while his attempts had been mostly unsuccessful, they had gotten together without him, as evidenced by the scene in front of him. Even the most dimwitted fool could tell they were in love.

So, with his job completed, he walked into the screen and merged with Artemis.

Artemis gasped as Orion merged with him.

"Artemis! Are you okay?" Holly asked, concerned.

"Orion is merging—with me," Artemis choked out.

"He is correct, princess," Orion gasped, in control for a second. "Focus, Artemis. You have to relax."

"Easier said than done," he panted. "But I will try." Artemis pulled his legs into a meditation position.

"Okay, Artemis, in order to really merge with me, you have to admit your feelings to Holly, and mean it. Then, as proof, you two have to kiss. Got it?" Orion asked.

"Easy," Artemis replied, and then turned to face Holly. "Holly, I love you."

"I love you too, Artemis," Holly said, leaning in to kiss him.

"You may kiss the bride!" Orion interjected.

"Ori—" Holly continued leaning in, and kissed him, stopping his words. Then Artemis was lifted into the air, and for a second Holly could see both Artemis and Orion, who was in a white Armani suit with a black shirt, a white tie and pants, merged together in a bright flash of light that made Holly's eyes water. Thankfully, whatever force that had been holding Artemis up lowered him back down gently.

"Artemis! Are you okay? Oh gods, no!" Holly cried, shaking the male elf's unconscious body. "Foaly! Something is wrong with Artemis! Get in here!" She looked at him miserably, thinking he might have been dead.

"What's wrong?" Foaly asked.

"I-I don't know. First Orion was there, and then Artemis took control, and then Orion merged with Artemis and there w-was this bright flash of light and now Artemis is—is—I don't know!" Holly started sobbing.

"Holly, he'll be fine," Foaly said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"H-How can you know that? He might never wake up! I might never his voice again! I-I don't know what I'd do if—if something like that happened to him!" Holly sobbed.

"It's a good thing you won't ever have to worry about that, then," Artemis replied.

"Artemis!" Holly shouted, squeezing him tightly.

"Easy, Holly, easy," Artemis whispered huskily, his head on Holly's. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"You had better not," A deep voice said from the door.

"Father?" Artemis asked, turning towards the voice.

"No, I'm your long-lost twin brother," Artemis Senior said sarcastically. At Artemis's confused look he added, "Of course I'm your father!"

Artemis stood up, pulling Holly up with him. Artemis Senior held out his hand, and Artemis Junior took it. "Hello, Father. It's been a long time."

"Hey, Artemis. Hello, Holly," Artemis's father greeted them.

"H-hello, Mr. Fowl," Holly replied shakily. Artemis Senior shook his head.

"Please don't call me that. I'd much prefer it if you called me 'dad', seeing as you'll be my daughter soon, I hope."

"You don't have to hope, dad," Holly said. "The invitations went out yesterday. It's taking place at Fowl Castle, our new home."

"Good, good," Artemis's father replied.

"Arty!" Artemis's mother squealed, pushing past Artemis Senior to hug her son.

"Simple-toon!" The twins shouted by way of greeting. The elves' ears twitched in annoyance.

"Hey, guys! Hello, mum," the elf greeted his family.

"You're so short now!" Myles exclaimed. "_I'm_ taller than you now!"

Artemis grimaced. They weren't going to leave him alone. Ever.

They talked for hours; important, unimportant. It didn't matter. They were simply catching up, as they had not seen each other for months.

"Artemis Senior, Angeline," a gnome said, walking up to them. "Your time is up. You have to return to the surface."

Bye, Arty," his mother said at the same time as his father said, "Goodbye, Artemis."

"Bye simple-toon!" the twins exclaimed, patting Artemis on the top of his head, which they could now reach. Holly laughed.

Myles walked over to Holly saying, "Goodbye, Mrs. Short." He took her hand and kissed it formally. Beckett just gave her a big hug, which she returned a little awkwardly.

"Goodbye, Myles, Beckett," Holly replied.

"Bye!" They yelled. Holly, Artemis and the gnome winced at the loud noise; their ears were much more sensitive than a humans.

"Sorry," they whispered, much quieter.

"It's okay," the smaller elf said. The gnome wasn't as forgiving.

"Come on. We need to get you Mud People back to your 'house'," the gnome grunted, his face taking on a hue that would rival Root's. The children shrank back in fear.

"Hey! There's no call for that!" Holly protested.

"Sure there is, Mud Lover," the gnome replied. "Or don't you remember me?"

"Sool!" Artemis exclaimed. "You're the one who took Root's place during the time we were in Limbo! I think _I'll_ take my family to their shuttle. I don't trust someone who tried to declare war on _humans _to take my _human_ family anywhere."

"I'll go too. Give you a police escort," Holly volunteered. "I'm supposed to be on duty anyways."

"Good. I feel safer already," Angeline said gratefully.

"I'll lead you out, then," Holly replied, smiling.

"Let's go! C'mon guys!" Beckett yelled, the typical seven-year-old.

"Okay, don't rush," Artemis Senior said with a grin.

* * *

_Artemis's family made it back safely,_ Holly thought. _That's good._

"Artemis, I have big news," Holly said as they walked down the street.

"And what might that be, my dear?" Artemis asked, curious.

"Stop it, Artemis! You know I hate it when you call me that!" the elf ordered, punching him playfully on the arm, which made Artemis stagger a little. "Anyways, well… Artemis, I'm pregnant."

Artemis's jaw dropped. "W-What? You can't be! We've only done it twice, with…" Artemis trailed off, realization dawning on him. "…no protection. How far along are you?"

"Two weeks. Also, you might want to know… we're having TWINS! A boy and a girl!" Holly squealed. "I told Foaly a little bit before I talked to Orion, but I didn't tell him it was twins! The first in almost five hundred years!"

Artemis's jaw hadn't even returned to its normal position when it hit the floor again. "T-twins? What are we going to name them?"

"I've got an idea…" Holly replied, smiling.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it. This chapter was kind of difficult to get out, and it wasn't my best writing, but I finished it and edited it as best I could. By the way, I need a new Beta. If you're interested, PM me.

-Blade Edge


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: So here we are, at the end of AFF. I did have more planned, but I had to bring the story to an early ending, as I started my own original story. This ending is really sad, I'm sorry to say. But now I'm going to respond to some Anonymous reviews.

The Stranger- I did get some of my ideas from reading Kitsune Heart's "The Living, The dead, and the Broken," yes.

Guest- Yes, and here it is.

-Blade Edge224

* * *

"How about 'Artemis Julius Fowl the Third' for the boy, and 'Diana Coral Fowl' for the girl?" Holly asked.

"Those are wonderful names for them, Holly. I love them," Artemis agreed, regaining his composure. "What's the due date?"

"June 9, 2014," Holly replied. When she saw Artemis's shocked look, she added, "Elf gestation is much longer than human gestation."

**One year later**

"Artemis Fowl the Second! Hurry your D'arvitting ass the hell up!" Holly shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "A.J and Diana aren't going to wait for you!"

Holly's water had broken 5 minutes ago, during Artemis's nighttime shower when Holly was putting a stack of plates away. She had nearly dropped the plates, but years of LEP training kicked in, saving her feet and the plates.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! My hair won't—"

"Screw your flipping hair! I'm giving BIRTH down here!" Holly screamed. She couldn't believe that Artemis was worried about his _hair_ of all things, at a time like this.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Artemis yelled back, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hurry up!"

"Sir, you are going to have to leave," the nurse told Artemis. "You're distressing your wife."

"Yeah, yeah." Artemis still didn't move.

"Now, sir."

"Listen to her… Artemis," Holly panted. That made Artemis leave.

Outside, he fumed. He didn't know what to do! He sat there for what seemed like hours, listening to Holly's screams of pain, before the door opened, a weary elf behind it.

Artemis sprung up asking, "Is everything okay? Is Holly all right?"

A smile broke through the doctor's weariness. "Yes. Your wife is fine, but very tired, and her magic is drained. You can come see them now."

"Thank you, doctor," was all he could say.

It was the least I could do, Mister Fowl," the doctor replied, accepting the thanks.

"They're beautiful," he breathed.

**Six months later**

"Bye, Arty," Holly said, a twin on each hip.

"See you tonight, Holly," Artemis replied, kissing her and each of the twins on the top of their heads. "And you too, little ones."

"Gah!" A.J said.

Then he was out of the door, and heading to his 'car'. He opened the door and slid in, rearranging his stuff in the passenger seat. Closing the door, he keyed the ignition. Instatly, he knew something was wrong. He heard a hiss instead of the soft purr of the engine. Someone had rigged his car to explode, and he knew he had no time to escape.

"Bye, Holly," he said. Then the bomb exploded and he knew no more.

Holly heard the boom from inside the dining room and the pressure wave that followed an explosion. She carefully put the twins inside their highchairs and ran outside to see what happened.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening! Not now! Not after everything we've been through!" Holly screamed. She collapsed on her knees, crying. "Artemis… why? Koboi! I know you did this! I know you're watching! I _will _kill you!"

* * *

Behind the screen on her Hoverboy, Opal Koboi laughed manically. She had finally gotten her revenge on that wretched Artemis Fowl, as well as that awful Holly. The grief would destroy her.

Opal's revenge hadn't been entirely to her taste, of course. She would have preferred to have killed them slowly and painfully, but the wretched pair always managed to escape, no matter how hard she tried.

**Hours later**

Opal heard a boom in the front of the building.

"Michael, go see what that was," she said flippantly.

"Yes ma'am," the mesmerized human replied.

* * *

Micheal never stood a chance. Trouble blew the door open, which caused the boom Koboi heard. Then Captain Vein, leading a SWAT team, rushed through the door, shooting all the guards, who were disoriented by the blast. Then Holly came through the remains of the door and shot Micheal as he walked nonchalantly through the door at the other end of the hallway.

Holly lead the way with the SWAT fairies close behind, checking every door they passed. After reaching the end of several long hallways and a dozen guards, Holly flicked her Neutrino's setting up to "Disinigrate," and kicked the door open to see a very surprised Opal Koboi. She tried to pull a gun, but Holly, whose gun was already trained on her, squeezed the trigger and put a burning hole through the center of her head and her chair, which crashed to the ground, it's central processor destroyed.

Holly broke down then. She had kept her composure until then, but she couldn't take it anymore. Artemis was gone. Her Arty. She kept thinking that he would come through the door, a vampiric smile on his face, to comfort her, but he was gone.

Vein kneeled next to her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. He understood what Holly was going through. His wife had been a lawyer, and one of the people she prosecuted came back with a bunch of his goblin friends and torched her car, with her in it.

"It's over, Holly. It's over," he said. "It's going to be all right."

"How can you say that? I'm never going to see Artemis again! I'm never—how will I take care of the twins? I can't support us on only my salary!"

"I'm sure Artemis had something planned for a situation like this," Trouble said. "Artemis was nothing if not thorough."

"Let's get you home, Holly," Root said gently. "Caballine can't watch A.J and Diana forever."

"O-okay," Holly hiccupped. She_ had_ to take care of A.J and Diana. For Artemis.

**One week later**

Artemis's funeral was a somber affair. Everyone was dressed in black, a tradition that the fairies shared with humans. The only people there were Artemis and Holly's friends, but there lots of those. Artemis had made a lot of fairy friends recently. There was a casket, but it was empty. Holly couldn't bear thinking of the reason why.

As it turns out, Artemis _did _have something planned in case he died. He left the deed to the house and sixty percent of his wealth to Holly, as well as all his patents. Twenty percent of his wealth went to Foaly(for his inventions) and the other twenty went to the LEP. All of his worldly possessions went to Holly as well.

They lowered the casket into the ground of Haven's only graveyard. His name would also be engraved onto the wall for Haven's heroes. Artemis would be proud. The twins had no idea what was going on, but they were still crying, because their mother was.

"Da…ddy?" Artemis the Third asked.

"Daddy had to go bye-bye," Holly whispered, overwhelmed with grief.

"Wh… why?" Diana asked. The twins were learning at a very accelerated rate. Foaly hypothesized that it was caused by the remnants of Artemis's human DNA.

"Because some bad guys wanted to hurt him," Holly answered. "Because some bad guys _did_ hurt him." She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She let them flow freely as everyone lined up to return the dirt to the grave. It was a fairy custom for burials. Holly was first. She took the shovel and shoveled some in.

"Goodbye, Artemis," Holly whispered. A single tear rolled off her nose and fell into the grave.

* * *

I hope you understand why I'm ending the series here. As I said, the ending was very sad, and I hope you like it, although I understand some of you will hate it, simply because Artemis dies. This is the second to last chapter, the last being thee Epilogue.

-Bye for now,

Blade Edge


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

She still visited his grave every day, even eighty years after his death. She talked to him telling her about her day, how the twins were doing.

"I wish you could see them now, Arty," she whispered. "A.J is just like you. Same pale skin, same raven hair, same blue eyes. Diana has your eyes too, but otherwise she looks just like me. She used to get made fun of, but she beat the tar out of the person who said she looked stupid. He never said anything again. Did I tell you Root retired? I bet Vein..." She continued to tell him all about her day.

"I miss you Artemis. More every day. I don't think I ever told you, but we got Opal. I killed her, and I enjoyed it. I wish I could say otherwise, but she killed you. She killed you." She started crying then, sitting there for what must have been hours. Finally, someone came to get her.

"Mom?" a female voice said. "Mom, we have to go home. Dad will understand."

"O-oky, Dee. Let's go home," Holly whispered. "Bye, Arty."

They walked off, Holly's hand in her dauther's. A.J met them at the gate, and together they walked back to Fowl Castle.

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this fic, and I hope you did too. I know this story isn't the best, as it's my first, but using the things I learned while writing it, I started working on two new ones, one about the chronicles of Vladimir rod, one about Halo: Reach, and an original story that I hope to publish. Also, please note that I just changed my pen name to Archangel's Blade

-Archangel's Blade(formerly known as Blade Edge224)

.


End file.
